


The Trial of Junko Enoshima

by Smxsonic



Series: The Memories of Ryoko Otonashi [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Foundation, Prequel, class trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: Makoto Naegi and the Survivors of the Mutual Killing Game have somehow detained the Mastermind behind it all. Now the question remains: What do they do with her?





	

“Well then…” Director Kazuo Tengan noted, leaning on the meeting room’s table, “...This certainly is an interesting situation we’ve found ourselves in” 

Currently, there were twelve people in Future Foundation HQ’s meeting room. To Tengan’s left were the survivors of the School Life of Mutual Killing. To his right, were 5 other Future Foundation heads. 

“We rescued the six survivors from Hope’s Peak Academy, and through some miracle they managed to deliver the true mastermind behind the Tragedy to us.” Tengan exposited, “Normally, these meetings would be conducted behind closed doors, but it seems like the situation warrants an argument to be made from the survivors.” 

“Director, If I may?” Kyosuke Munakata said. Tengan nodded, the former Ultimate Student Council President stood up. 

“The way these meetings are supposed to go is that we take the… for lack of a better term, defendant, and we determine whether or not they can be held responsible for their actions. If they are deemed coherent enough to stand trial, we try to discern a punishment for them” 

“And if they aren’t?” Byakuya asked. 

“They’re executed…” Kyosuke answered simply. 

The survivors all cringed at the word.

“Excuse my terminology, rest assured that our executions are more somber and not quite so… spectacular.” 

“Yeah sure,” Hiro put in, “But that’s still kind of messed up.”

“This ain’t the world you knew when you were knocked out, kid,” Juzo Sakakura said, “ Can’t afford to go easy on these guys.” 

“How do you even figure out if they’re insane or not?” Hina asked. 

“They display an unwillingness to help themselves” Miaya Gekkogahara explained through a pink rabbit avatar on her laptop that reminded Class 78 a little too much of Monokuma. 

“In the case of of Junko Enoshima, I think the evidence speaks for itself” Munakata stated. 

“So, that’s it?” Hiro said, “I mean it wasn’t easy to get her here” 

“Everything that was said during your trial with her lines up with what actually happened. At this point, a Trial would be redundant as would a psychological evaluation.”

“Still, though…” Makoto finally said, “Killing her would be a waste.”  
  
“I know you don’t want to see another one of your classmates die,” Chisa Yukizome consoled, “but there isn’t a choice”  


“No! That’s wrong!” Makoto exclaimed, “It’s true, I don’t want to see anymore of my friends die, and even though Junko did make us kill each other, that does include her. But, that’s not why she can’t die!”

“Make no mistake, this is nothing so misplaced as ‘camaraderie’,” Byakuya added, “Junko Enoshima must recognize and pay for her crimes.”  

“If you kill Junko, it would only prove her point,” Kyoko said, “Part of her gambit in the last trial was either she died, or Makoto died. She would escape responsibility for everything she’s done, or she would have us fall into despair with nothing to bring us out” 

“Solid reasoning,” Koichi Kizakura said, “Although, there is a flaw just from a logistical standpoint: We don’t have the resources to keep her imprisoned here.”  
  
“Do we have to imprison her? I mean, we can’t let her go free, but maybe we could watch over her.” Makoto reasoned. 

Kyosuke scoffed, “Junko Enoshima might be insane, but she has enough presence of mind to twist that plan to her own needs. The moment you loosen the reigns, she will manipulate you into despair” 

“It’s true, Makoto, as she is now, Junko would just come up with a different plan” 

“Kyoko!” 

“ The goal in this is to find a way to make Junko see the true magnitude of what she did. As she is now, she can’t do that.”

“As she is now…” Makoto brought his hand to his chin in thought, “You’re saying that we have to change who she is now?”

“That’s right,” Kyoko said, “Our only chance right now is to reform her.”

“Very simply said,” Kyosuke replied before slamming his hand down on the table, “But we just don’t have the time to help those who cannot or will not help themselves!”

“Hmph, as if we would suggest something without a solid plan to go with it,” Byakuya chided, “Well, Makoto? Tell us all your brilliant plan.” 

Makoto lowered his eyelids, annoyed that once again the Ultimate Heir was using him to as a scapegoat. He let out a breath and started to think. What could he say to make reformation more plausible?

“You’re giving all of us counseling after this, right? Why not give Junko the same?” 

“Let me put this in a way you’ll understand,” Juzo stated, “Enoshima’s too cracked to do anything for! Gekkogahara’s good, but she ain’t a wizard”

Miaya glanced at Juzo and started typing, “ Actually, there was a theory I was working on back at Hope’s Peak.  We might not have the resources for a full scale test, but the principles could still be there.” 

“You’re not seriously entertaining this, Ms. Gekkogahara?” Kyosuke asked. 

Tengan hummed in contemplation, “I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t curious. Please tell us more, Ms. Gekkogahara.” 

“Well, Let’s say the patient has an overwhelming mental condition, something that therapy by itself cannot fix. Using a procedure under this theory, we would track where the condition started, and erase their memories to that point. Then the patient would go on to create new memories without out whatever caused the condition.”

“They would be reformed…” Makoto mused

“There is one problem though,”Byakuya stated, “We don’t know when Junko embraced despair, therefore-”

“S-she’d just be a blank slate,” Toko stammered

“Hmph, finally decided to talk, have you? However she is right, if we did this recklessly, Junko Enoshima would be no more.” 

Kyosuke nodded, “Wasn’t your original point to make her atone for her crimes? Doing this is tantamount to killing her.” 

“There is another risk Involved,” Miaya typed, “There is a chance that the memories might return in response to certain stimulus.”  

“Well, if we stay with her and make new, happy memories with her, those old memories wouldn’t be a problem, right?” 

Miaya hesitated, “I can’t really be sure, the former personality may just overtake the new one.” 

“So… We can’t even tell her the truth” Chisa said, looking down at the table. 

“No, that’s wrong” Makoto said, “It’s a risk that we’re going to have to take.”

“Once again, you’re assuming that we’d go along with something this outrageous.” Kyosuke said, “Why would we risk going along with this plan?”

Makoto looked down at the table, “If this plans fails…. I will take full responsibility,” 

The survivors yelled in surprise. 

“Y-you Moron!” Toko yelled furiously 

“Do you even know what you are saying!?” Byakuya berated. 

“Um… I don’t think I know what he’s saying” Hiro stated cluelessly

“It’s fine,” Makoto said somberly, “I think it’s time to wrap things up, anyway.” 

Climax Inference: Closing Argument

We had stopped Junko from subjecting herself to her own punishment. We had all agreed that she couldn’t escape what she’s done through death. Through this trial, We’ve been talking and trying to figure out an alternative to execution. 

Using the basis of Ms. Gekkogahara’s theory, we will erase Junko Enoshima’s memories. From there we will place her in our care becoming the friends that she never cared to have, while at the same time she will be receiving regular evaluations. 

When the time is right, we will tell her the truth. If nothing happens we’ll discuss what to do with her from there. But, if she does regain her old memories and personality…

… I will be executed, along with Junko Enoshima 

Climax Inference: Clear!

 A silence permeated the room for a couple of seconds. 

“WHAAAAAAT!?” It was then promptly broken by Hiro. 

“Makoto…” Kyoko started, looking away from him, “Are you sure about this?

“Do you really value your life so little?” Byakuya asked harshly. 

“Makoto! You’re the reason why we escaped in the first place! Are you really just going to stick your neck out like that?” Hina cried.  
  
“Guys, it’s okay. The only way to fight despair is with hope. Right now I’m putting my hope in Junko and this plan. But I’m also putting my hope in you guys. If things do go bad,It’s up to you guys to rebuild this world.” 

Kyoko smirked, “You know, when I called you the Ultimate Hope, I didn’t think something like this would happen. I guess I’m going to have to stop you from doing anything stupid.” 

Hina looked Makoto in the eyes, tears pricking hers, “I don’t know why you would do this for her after everything she’s done, but I guess Sakura would say something about not holding on to the past, right?” 

“Just don’t embarrass me.” Byakuya lashed, turning his back.

“Y-your lucky, M-master is feeling charitable!” Toko seconded. 

“ I don’t know what you’re doing man, but I got your back.” Hiro said. 

“Well I think that’s the end of this discussion,” Tengan said, “Then, it’s time for a vote: do we facilitate Makoto Naegi’s plan to rehabilitate Junko Enoshima, or do we Execute her as we would normally?”

A window opened up on the screen behind Tengan to tally the votes. The votes were quickly cast and were tallied to 5-1 in Makoto’s favor.

* * *

Junko’s cell opened up, with Makoto and a squadron of agents surrounding him. 

“Oh, it’s time already?” Junko regarded with a bored monotone, “You know, it would’ve been easier just to let me punish myself, It would have been quicker, you wouldn’t have to make your life dependent on me, and I would have been crushed to death, fun for everyone.” 

Makoto sighed, “Junko, I-”  
  
“You’re going to make an offer where we can do this without anyone being killed.” Her voice was neutral, not even a the forced monotone she used to unsettle the students of HPA. This montone was devoid of any care whatsoever. 

Makoto went silent.

“So predictable, and yet…” Junko chuckled, “You can save whatever inspiring and hopeful words for whoever comes out of the machine. It’s far too late for me.” 

“Junko..”  
  
“You know the funny part? I always believed Despair was something you couldn’t plan, and yet I planned all of this. Oh well, I guess you’ve Prepared a very special punishment for The Ultimate Despair right?” 

Makoto said nothing as the agents moved to restrain Junko and lead her out of the cell. The walk was quiet, Junko had her head low, her eyes were covered by her bangs.

They got to the operation room, where Junko said her final words as herself: 

“Alright, boys, let’s give it everything we’ve got. It’s Punishment Time.” 

The agents ignored her as they typed in the final parameters for the program.  
  
Initializing Memory Reformat….  
  
ENGAGE.  
  
The agents fasted Junko to a gurney and  wheeled her into the the machine and it started to scan her, giving the agents a clear view of what exactly they were doing.  
  
Despair’s Reverse/ Rebirth  
  
Sparks exchanged between the scanner and the machine proper until a mass of energy went through Junko’s  head. Memories rushed to the forefront of her head and were just as soon burnt away. Everything that made her Junko Enoshima was being lost, piece by piece.  The Machine wound down, leaving her laying there motionless.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. guess who still hasn't finished DR2 yet? I'll get to it eventually and then you guys can look forward to "The Journal of Ryoko Otonashi: Goodbye Despair" 
> 
> Mainly though, here's a bit more of the Ryoko-verse that mainly served as my practice in writing Class Trials.


End file.
